Hear No Evil
by Frzn Mmnt
Summary: Whatever is Heero going to do when he can't get Duo to Shut up. Rated - Pretty Tame. Humor. 1 x 2 Yaoi.


**Disclaimer: All Gundam Wing Characters and references belong to their respective owners. Story elements and original characters © Bellyra M. Taliesin. No money was gained in the writing of this story.**

Dedicated to Carol for her constant nudging to write Lemon scenes. This is as close as you're going to get.

_Hear No Evil_

Heero Yuy's head ached. It ached like never before. Not from lack of sleep, not from the stress of piloting the giant mecha known as Gundams, but from the noise, the noise coming from the mouth of the Deathscythe pilot known as Duo Maxwell. Heero stopped referring to it as conversation when he told Duo about ten times previously to shut up, ranging everywhere from polite to downright rude, but the braided, violet-eyed pilot didn't know the meaning of the word silence.  
He sat in the cockpit of his own Gundam, Wing Zero, laptop set precariously on his knees. From the small computer were a number of wires plugged into various points on the console of the mecha's computer system. Heero, in between those moments of telling Duo to be quiet, was trying to upload the key points of his and Duo's next mission objective. He smiled inwardly, feeling the pressure of the gun tucked into the back waistband of his shorts, wondering if the baka would even be alive for their next mission.  
Facing across from the Zero stood Duo's own Gundam, Deathscythe, the cockpit also open, it's pilot making repairs to a malfunctioning chip in the weapons system. In a previous battle, Duo retreated early when the computer controlling his main weapons crashed, leaving him open and unarmed. Heero and Trowa covered his escape, but it had been a little too close for the pilot. Duo already broke one of those chips that morning, getting another from Howard, a close ally of theirs. He cursed loudly again as the needle nose pliers he held lost it's grip while he was trying to connect the difficult wiring and the chip slipped out once more. If he lost or broke this one, that would be it. Deathscythe would be out of commission for weeks before the new replacement chips would arrive.  
"You know, Heero, I really hate these chips. Why do they have to be so small? If I can't get the weapons fixed with this one, then Deathscythe will be out!" Duo tried to sound as pitiful as he could, "Then what will we do? I won't be able to fight!"  
Heero, although he heard Duo quite clearly, closed his eyes and rubbed his temples, ignoring the chattering coming from pilot.  
The lack of response from the Japanese boy didn't even phase Duo, as he once again tried to install the chip into his weapons console and once again he failed, the chip sliding out.  
"NO!" Duo shouted, sending another wave of pain through Heero's head, "No, no, no!"  
The stress in the braided pilot's voice caught the attention of his friend. "What have you done now, Baka?"  
"I've lost it!" Duo cried out. "Deathscythe is finished!"  
When Duo fudged the installation for the third time, the chip had slid out of it's spot, slipped right through his fingers, and landed somewhere underneath the computer console. He could barely see it, but he couldn't reach it, his arms weren't long enough. Duo sat back against the seat, moaning loudly about his doomed Gundam, and that his life as a pilot was over.  
As another ripple of pain shot through Heero's head, caused by the noise coming from the man in the other Gundam, he decided he had enough. He slammed the top of his laptop shut and began pulling out the wires that connected it to the Wing Zero. Roughly zipping it shut in it's case, he stowed his computer away in it's special compartment.   
"Mission Accepted." He grumbled quietly to himself.  
Heero walked to the edge of the cockpit door, and with practiced ease launched himself off, floating quickly and silently in the low gravity across to the other Gundam.  
Duo barely noticed him, not easing his whining even at the sight of his more technically minded friend, "Heero, what am I going to do! It's finished!" After speaking, he dropped his head into his hands and launched into another round of pitiful moaning.  
Angry, Heero grabbed the other pilot by the shirt and viciously hauled him to his feet, "If you don't shut the hell up right now," He growled, watching Duo's eyes widen, "I'm going toI'm going to"  
"What, Heero? WHAT?!" He cried, his face white with terror.  
Heero didn't speak, his expression didn't change, but a hand snaked around to Duo's back and grabbed a handful of the braided chestnut hair. With a breath and a soft grunt, he mashed his lips to Duo's in a rough, awkward, passionate kiss. The American pilot stood unsure for barely a brief moment before his own hands moved to clutch Heero's shoulders.  
Neither knew how long they stood there lost in that kiss, but feeling his lips go numb, Heero pulled away where they stared at each other, fear, shock, and wonder prevalent in both their eyes.  
Without a word, Heero dropped to his knees and pulled the missing computer chip from beneath the Deathscythe computer console, and had it installed before Duo could even think of speaking again.  
The pain in his head easing from the silence in the small cramped cockpit, Heero again looked at Duo, "Try your weapon system. Everything should be working properly now."  
The braided American moved his mouth up and down intending to speak but no words would come out. He could only stare at his friend and wonder what exactly Heero Yuy had been thinking when he kissed him instead of killed him. Had they both wanted the same thing for so long and were those uneasy feelings Duo felt regarding the quiet Japanese boy returned?  
"Let me know if you have any other problems." Heero didn't stay to hear any reply. He simply grabbed the cable that would allow him safe passage to the ground and left the cockpit of the Deathscythe Gundam.  
But he needn't have worried about hearing anything at all because Duo Maxwell had been stunned into silence.  
As he left the hangar, Heero grinned to himself. "Mission Complete." 


End file.
